


Running Away

by jacquelee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracie comes to terms with the fact that what she was taught her entire life is wrong and that she needs to run away to be able to actually live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for a drabble tree challenge in which everyone took a sentence from any already posted fic and incorporated it into a new fic. 
> 
> The sentence I took for this fic was:   
> "She needs to run away."

She needs to run away. 

Even thinking this thought physically hurts. How could she? How could she betray her family? But didn't her family betray her? Didn't her father betray her by putting this child inside of her? 

She looked over to the abomination. Sleeping now, she did not look like an abomination. Curious, she had looked at her sleeping before and she had not looked at all like anything but an abomination. Anything but evil. So evil that she, Gracie, had tried killing her.

Now she didn't want to kill her anymore. She didn't even see that evilness in her anymore. Or maybe she herself was so evil now that she couldn't recognize it in anyone else. 

But if it was evil to run away, to be free, then maybe being evil was right? Definitely more right than being used as incubator. Never being able to do what she actually wanted to do. Never being herself.

Helena - she tried out that name, which still sounded weird but also good somehow, freeing - would help her she was sure of that. 

She didn't know when she had started to think of her as ally, but right now she knew that she was the only person she had. The only person that could help her. That would help her. And also the only person she wanted to help her.

Yes, she needs to run away. Together with Helena. Leave all of this behind and never come back. Actually live! Finally live.


End file.
